


Violet

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Backstage Romp, Barebacking, Dressing Room Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: The passion of a dancer as he poured every ounce into his performance set the crowd alight. An energy buzzed throughout the stadium, sending smooth chills down everyone's spines. A calm sense of adrenaline made every arch he created majestic, every movement swift. His powerful limbs sliced through the air with precision and grace. Captured by his striking gaze and soft smile, people swooned in awe at the performance. And one captivated audience member, possibly the biggest fan of them all stood behind the barriers of the stage, watching as his voice filled the space.~~~A smut where Jeonghan's "You Bloom Inside of Me" performance turns Seungcheol inside out. See what happens back stage in their own little universe.





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I know you may think the hype is over, but it will NEVER be over. Yoon Jeonghan slashed through all of our hearts on that stage and this is inspired by watching fancams 5,000 different times of this performance and being moved during each one. I ended up typing this all up on my phone staying up until like 3 or 4 am and am finally getting around to posting.
> 
> Of course this is fictional (as far as we know XD) and no vanity mirrors were harmed in the making of this story.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Violet.

 

The passion of a dancer as he poured every ounce into his performance set the crowd alight. An energy buzzed throughout the stadium, sending smooth chills down everyone's spines. A calm sense of adrenaline made every arch he created majestic, every movement swift. His powerful limbs sliced through the air with precision and grace. Captured by his striking gaze and soft smile, people swooned in awe at the performance. And one captivated audience member, possibly the biggest fan of them all stood behind the barriers of the stage, watching as his voice filled the space. He couldn't wait to tell him how great he did. How beautiful he sang, how tempting he looked. He wanted to shower him in praises and whisper warm compliments along his skin. Jeonghan would always get shy when met with his affection and Seungcheol loved to be the only one to see him so bashful.

Seungcheol knew the hard work gone into this performance. There was a side to him yet to be seen. He'd watch him practice for hours on end to perfect the angles of his body. He’d wanted to achieve the ultimate amount of artistry as his solo debut was something highly anticipated. Every rehearsal made him more and more excited to see it all come together. And when it did, temptation became synonymous with his body.

Seeing him roll his head back, exposing unmarked skin made Seungcheol want to taint his neck with gentle kisses trailing from his jaw and down his neck, reaching his collarbone. The bruises would then disappear behind clothes, hidden away from everyone else. And of course, they'd eventually reach past his smooth chest and slim abdomen, but to the outside world, they'd never know. They’d only get the luxury of a sneak peek, a small glance into their world. If only he could get him back stage now and brand the unblemished skin. Jeonghan's hands, the ones that so gracefully painted an invisible picture in the air made Seungcheol want to entangle them with his own as he pinned them above his head. He'd get to watch him unravel. To bloom.

The best and worst part of it all was Jeonghan knowing he was watching. Jeonghan always knew he'd be dissecting his every move. Not from a leader standpoint, but with a layer of intimacy. He knew the effect he had on his mind, body and soul. And like the lovesick romantic he was, Seungcheol would never be able to turn away. Even if something as beautiful and deadly as Yoon Jeonghan were leading him straight to the edge of a cliff, he'd jump off at his command, feeling the wind ripple through his clothes until piercingly cold water stung his lungs. That was the effect he had. And Seungcheol loved it.

He saw him present his most vulnerable and valuable aspect of his personality. His confidence. He loved every single thing about that boy, but his effortless performance tonight proved just how deep that love ran.

Violet. He couldn't see any other color but violet. And violet was Yoon Jeonghan.

 

 

Still sticky with sweat, still hot with exertion, when they came together it was electric. Like when two stars collide, the energy buzzing around them exploded. It erupted in a flurry of hands seeking purchase in the other's curves. It was lips upon flesh with saliva the only barrier. It was scattered moans and hushed whispers of "You're so beautiful". And nothing else in their universe seemed to matter.

Of course, they had celebrated immediately upon exiting the stage. They congratulated the others, patting a flushed and grinning Mingyu on the back and giving a glassy eyed Seokmin a side hug. They bowed to all the hardworking staff and waved into the cameras sure to be on the next few episodes of Going Seventeen. And after they made it past the metaphoric wall, after they were clear from the chanting fans and hyper members and doting staff, their eyes locked. It was like a signal they'd both felt before their gazes even landed upon each other. It was always so strange how they could read one another, even if it felt like they were miles away. Seungcheol scoped out the place quickly. They'd had enough time to explore the venue before the concert and knew where people would be... And most importantly where they wouldn't. He found a dressing room, dark and empty, unused by any occupants tonight. It was perfect.

 

Unlocked. Before he dipped into the room unseen, he'd flickered his eyes back to glance at Jeonghan. Jeonghan's eyes were hooded, lazily staring back at him. His lips shined under the violet lighting of the dimmed backstage area. Once he noticed Seungcheol staring, he'd drew the bottom lip in between his teeth and excused himself from Soonyoung's excited jabber. Seungkwan was there to distract him almost immediately so the transition happened seamlessly. His long legs, held snug by his tighter than usual jeans, strolled casually past the bustling crew. No one questioned where you were going if you looked confident on the journey. He slipped past the slightly ajar door and let his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

 

The air was knocked out of his lungs not a moment later. His back was pressed against the cool, white cemented walls and silhouetted in the dark was the outline of Seungcheol. Rid of his headset and that trademark bright smile of his, Jeonghan knew it was a different side of Seungcheol. The side away from the cameras. The side only he got to witness. It was the look of hunger, of unadulterated lust. But mostly, it was the overpowering feeling of love. Years of living together, working together, being together, they were like two pieces of a puzzle. Locked in with each other, they were in tune. And when he got a glimpse of the man he loved, looking at him with such adoration, he couldn't keep himself from plunging in.

 

Jeonghan's lips were still slick with gloss. They were soft against his own yet rivaled his in power. Each time he'd angle his chin one way, the other would press back with force. Seungcheol bit into his bottom lip softly making Jeonghan gasp out against his mouth. The opening allowed him to invade the other's space with his tongue, committing every soft muscle to memory. They danced together naturally.

The performance fresh in his mind, Seungcheol remembered his hands clearly. When he dragged his slender fingers up to reveal his _You bloom inside of me tattoo_ , he felt his heart rate spike. Running his hands across his chest and over his thighs, it seemed so sinful. Only he knew the true connotation of that dance, of the words he branded himself with.

He ran his hands down either of Jeonghan's arms, locking their fingers together when he reached them. Bringing the other's hands beside his head, he pressed his arms against the wall Jeonghan was leaned against. He read the words of the tattoo out loud, admiring the cursive etching of it. Jeonghan's blush became prominent even in the dark. Seungcheol felt a bout of possessive energy take over and he began nipping at the phrase. Soft, slow kisses trailed up the younger's arm, making him shudder at the feeling. Jeonghan could do nothing but watch, wanting to have those lips back on his. Seungcheol used the momentum to kiss more of his skin, eventually reaching back up to his neck.

The rose.

He ran the tip of his nose along Jeonghan's clavicle. He felt him squeeze his hands in anticipation. Seungcheol breathed in his scent. The musk of hard work and excellent craftsmanship was more than enough to drive him wild. The scent did something toxic to his brain he thought, because before he knew it, he was sinking his teeth deep into the flower.

Jeonghan let out a loud "ah". It was pleasure laced with surprise, possibly a bit of pain. Seungcheol hadn't meant to bite so hard, but he'd known the other liked it regardless when he tilted his head further to one side to let him explore more territory. The sounds Jeonghan made only drove him further toward his epic high. He peppered the sensitive skin with feather light kisses to make up for the harsh sting of the bite. He sucked small hickeys onto his neck, painting the rose in purples and reds. And when Jeonghan pushed his hips forward to make contact with Seungcheol's, the latter took another hefty bite of the abused flesh. Jeonghan shuddered again, a deep moan reverberating in the empty space.

"Shh, baby. Don't forget where we are." Seungcheol cooed into his neck, but the vibrations his husky voice sent only made Jeonghan moan again.

"You did so well today." His first line of compliments gave Jeonghan a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. Butterflies he'd only thought were true in middle school.

 

"Cheol..." His shaded cheeks didn't go unnoticed. Seungcheol felt the flush against his skin.

 

"The way you move is so beautiful." He praised. It was hypnotic and mesmerizing, like a flute commanding a snake to stay at bay. "And your voice..." his words spilled over Jeonghan's neck as he moved his lips to his Adam's apple.

 

"Seungcheol please..." Jeonghan's throat got all tight. Seungcheol knew how he felt about his work.

 

"Your voice, Han." Seungcheol sucked in the expanse of his neck before continuing. "I felt like I was listening to a chorus of angels, babe. Every note was perfection." Jeonghan groaned, pushing his hips forward again. "You were perfection." He could taste the dedication on his skin.

 

"Seung...cheol..." Jeonghan panted out his name around labored breaths. The tattoo was now decorated with color, different shades of violet making its petals truly look as if they were blooming. "We won't... have... time." Jeonghan continued as soon as he could form the words. And when it stumbled from his lips, it became all too real. The location they were still at, the people they could still run in to. They weren't in their own little world like they always liked to believe. They were in this world. In South Korea. In Seoul. In Jamsil Arena. In a dressing room abandoned for the night. No one had sought them out yet, but there was only a matter of time before that came true. They didn't have forever and as much as Seungcheol wanted to get payback for every teasing flick of Jeonghan's wrist, for every tempting roll of his hips, they simply didn't have the time for it. So they had to move quick.

Seungcheol finally released his hands and Jeonghan's instinctively wrapped around him, one on the back of his neck, the other drawing down his chest. There was a sense of urgency once their lips became connected once again. Sloppy tongue action and playful biting led to tingly, plump lips. Jeonghan played with the new growth of hair at the base of Seungcheol's neck. He traced the other hand down Seungcheol's midsection, feeling each toned muscle he'd earned from working out lately. He admired every single one, silently praising them.

 

"You did a really great job too. Your stage was very powerful." Jeonghan whispered when his lips were free. Seungcheol's goofy smile returned upon hearing the compliment. "I love when you use that sexy growl. You stole the show." He continued, loving the way the area around Seungcheol's eyes crinkled up when he smiled. It was adorable.

Seungcheol fished around in the dark for a bit. He'd left Jeonghan's side to find a light switch so they could at least see what the contents of the room were. The most he'd known was that it was empty and would remain empty until another artist took over the venue. His hand slid across a switch and instead of it illuminating the whole room in a harsh, white light, it only lit up the immediate area in front of him. It was a vanity mirror. Big globes of light lined it and a marbled counter top was bolted in directly below. It didn't douse the room in light but gave enough shine to make the atmosphere ambient. This would definitely do.

 

"How are we gonna..." He began, but Jeonghan showed him rather than told. Hands yanked at Seungcheol's tight jeans, feeling resistance from his already rising erection. He remembered that sexy look Jeonghan gave him, similar to the one he'd shared on stage, only this one was especially for him. He knew what he wanted and simple kissing and touching wasn't going to be enough. For either of them.

 

"Are you sure you wanna do something like this... here?" Seungcheol asked the question, but he didn't truly want him to back down. His fingers itched to tangle in his dampened hair and grasp at his slim waist. He wanted him more than anything and asked more as confirmation of consent. Jeonghan nodded, still fumbling with the stiff buttons. He kept thinking, _God Seungcheol's thighs fill these pants wonderfully._ Finally, he was able to pull the other free. Seungcheol sighed at the feeling.

 

"We don't have a lot of time to second guess it..." The younger playfully dragged his fingers down his warm erection and Seungcheol snapped into fruition, his whole body responding. The ticking time bomb in his head had just switched on, advising him that time was indeed of the essence.

He spun Jeonghan around and pushed at his lower back. The other bent over slightly to place his palms flat against the cold marble. He could see his own reflection in the vanity mirror, his cheekbones highlighted by the ember light. His skin had a layer of shine to it from the sweat. And although he knew his messy bangs and rosy cheeks painted a picture of eroticism, Seungcheol behind him looked like the epitome of sex. Flashbacks from his performance made Jeonghan involuntarily push his hips back against his. Reminiscing in his sculpted biceps, his low voice, his charismatic presence, it was all so satisfying to watch. He knew Seungcheol would be watching him, but he hoped the other knew he was watching him as well. And he couldn't be prouder.

Seungcheol's hands snaked their way around his waist and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. They were tight as well, leaving a good impression on what was hidden beneath. Sometimes he questioned if the stylist was set to torture the fans or themselves.

 

"I... don't have any condoms or lube, Han." Seungcheol pressed his chest against the other's back, drinking in his scent once again. One glance of their reflection in the mirror made him want take him then and there, but he gave him one more out. Maybe Jeonghan was absolutely insane and welcoming of the impending pain, but he moaned out an, "I know." and let his eyes roll to the back of his head. His own erection was no longer restricted by his pants.

 

"Hurry before we get caught." He'd breathed out pressing his hips back again. Seungcheol had abandoned his shirt and hiked up Jeonghan's so much to where it exposed the expanse of his back. With Seungcheol's own erection now free and Jeonghan's pants bundled at his knees, there was no space in between their bodies, no barrier between their flesh.  Just two warm, sweaty bodies pressing against each other.

Seungcheol brought his right hand up to the younger's, recently swollen, lips and hooked two fingers in his mouth. Jeonghan instantly complied and sucked on the digits, coating them in his saliva and swirling his tongue around. Drool began to pool in his mouth and a little dribbled down the side of his chin. Seungcheol pulled them out whispering a "good job, baby" and brought the hand down toward his puckered hole. He pressed the flat of his other hand against his lower back again. It caused Jeonghan to jut his hips out further as he balanced himself. He widened his stance as well as he could with his jeans bunched at his knees. Seungcheol grasped his left ass cheek and kneaded it. He massaged the tense mound. He'd have to warm him up quickly. With his other hand, moist with Jeonghan's spit, he pushed one finger in at the entrance. Naturally Jeonghan took him in, his body already familiar to his touch. He opened him up as slow as he could manage without dragging out time. He leaned down to kiss at the rose while stroking his inner walls to calm him down. Whispering sweet compliments gave his body the signal to relax. He added the second cautiously, hearing Jeonghan's breath hitch. He kissed away the shock. Seungcheol stood up straighter after he was sure they couldn't do much more foreplay before they'd have a search party out for them. He didn't know if the younger was truly ready yet, but this would have to do.

There was something obscene about spitting into the palm of his hand and stroking his stiff erection with it. The spontaneity and the urgency was thrilling. It felt like being back in high school when he was too young to buy anything close to lube or condoms. Many experimental trials happened trying to find out what all household items could be used for sexual exploration. And at the end of the day, it always boiled down to the very convenient, very reliable saliva and hand. He stroked himself a couple of times, watching Jeonghan's impatience control his facial expressions.

 

"You ready?" His gruff voice asked contrast to the ginger tone.

The younger quickly nodded. It was all Seungcheol needed. He lined himself up and thrust in a few inches. He stopped, almost dizzy to the tension holding him there. Jeonghan yelped, or moaned, he couldn't tell and he had to hurriedly cover his mouth as the sound echoed off the walls. "Shhh, babe." he whispered in his ear. His chest was pressed to his back, the sweat making them cling to each other. He still didn't push any further into him to give his body time to adjust. Jeonghan was definitely not used to the lack of foreplay and Seungcheol could tell. "Did I hurt you?" he spoke after Jeonghan had calmed down, removing his hand from the other's mouth.

 

"N-no... Just.... different." No real lube, no condom. It was sure to be different.

 

"Did you want me to stop?" Jeonghan shook his head no and Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief. He was almost afraid he'd abandoned the idea, too nervous to push forward. But it seemed Jeonghan was just as geared up as he was. Seungcheol added more impromptu lubricant and used his hands to grip at Jeonghan's waist. He then, much slower, pushed his hips forward to bury himself deeper within the tight walls pulsing down on him. He studied Jeonghan's reflection in the mirror. Each inch he sunk deeper, Jeonghan's face evolved to match it. Starting from brow creased in slight discomfort, tiny beads of sweat accumulating before rolling down his temple, obvious tension made his shoulders stiff. But gradually, his face relaxed into a blissful, almost unaware daze, his pink, puffy lips parted letting out small puffs of air that fogged up the mirror. And when he reached the end of the tunnel and the front his legs came to rest upon the back of Jeonghan's, he saw him melt. Like he'd fully accepted him in. Jeonghan accepted the slow burn that tugged at his insides. He accepted every ridge and bump he'd never noticed when Seungcheol was condomed and slick. He accepted his girth and his length and his passion and power. This was a whole new experience, and being drunk to the sensation, he wasn't sure he'd ever go back.

Seungcheol observed his expression a little longer and once he'd notice the other was fully ready, he'd pulled himself back out, (not ignoring the contortions of the others face) before pushing back in at the same rate. Jeonghan hummed this time. He bit hard into his bottom lip so as not to make the same mistake again. His palms began to stick to the marble tabletop below, wet with his own perspiration.

Seungcheol knew he couldn't go slow forever. If he could draw out this moment, he'd write the scene across the sky and accent every little detail. But time was not on their side. He flicked his hips back and thrust in swift and hard. He heard the other squeak but his bottom lip stayed encased between his teeth. His brow creased again, eyes shut but he didn't make any move to stop him. So he did it again. And again. The tug at his erection was something almost unreal. As if each time he pulled back, the other sucked him back in. There was resistance at first making him feel everything. Every notch inside of Jeonghan, every pulse and squeeze. He could only hope the other was enjoying himself as much as he was.

He rocked forward again and Jeonghan couldn't help himself. He let out a load grown. When he heard himself, he shied away from the animalistic sound. The other had found his groove and began hammering forward into him effortlessly. He braved himself to gaze at his own reflection and an odd nerve snapped within him. He could barely process Seungcheol trying to quiet him with hushed whispers and only then did he realize his already hoarse voice was creating such lewd and loud sounds. He shut his mouth quickly but kept staring at the way Seungcheol's own face was laced with pleasure as he pushed against him over and over again. Each time he surged forward, he could see his reflection better by the light. Arms tense with anticipation, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and when their eyes met, it was like magic. It only made the older work harder.

He was thrusting in so deep, Jeonghan almost feared his head would go straight through the glass of the mirror. The light bulbs hinged to its frame shook. He had to stiffen his arms and push back equally as hard and it made his insides feel all mush and warm. Seungcheol's hands felt hot on his waist and he was hot inside of him. The temperature was raising with every driven thrust going faster and faster.

They heard voices from down the hall. Laughter and cheering rang out. It made their situation seem that much more real. Finish quick or be caught. So Seungcheol quickened his pace. Before Jeonghan could even push back against him, he was already retreating out and thrusting back in. Hectic pumps, wild and unmeasured made both of their heads swirl. Seungcheol's attempts to quiet the other, who was utterly unaware of the moans—borderline screams that fell out of his own mouth, went on deaf ears. He noticed how Jeonghan's stiff arms grew shaky so Seungcheol pressed a hand to the small of his back, urging him to lay his chest flat against the table top. One of Jeonghan's arms braced against the glass to make sure he wasn't driven into it while the other pillowed his head so he could bite down on his arm. It didn't stop the loud moans from spewing out but it did muffle them some. The grip on his waist began to ache, Seungcheol's dull nails digging in to keep him firm within his grasp. It was growing too much. His whole body began to shake.

Seungcheol was nearly done. He could feel his body tiring out. He could feel Jeonghan clenching down on him. He could feel the violet and see it clouding his mind. Jeonghan's dance, every arch precise and beautiful was being played out in front of him. It was a different dance now, but just as flawless. With trembling thighs, clenched fists, and an elongated neck displaying his painted rose, Seungcheol thought he might've liked this dance more.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Jeonghan's breathy whines let out. His entire physique tensed before he finally collapsed against the table top. He came with his erection pressed between his stomach and the marble and Seungcheol didn't last much longer after that. Feeling the end nearing, he thrust one final time into the hot cavern of his lover and sunk his teeth into the rose to keep his own explicit words silenced. As he filled the younger, he held his hand through the orgasm. And when it passed, he huffed heavy, trying to catch his breath. It gave a similar euphoric feeling to performing in front of the fans, only this was their own private show.

 

"Did you have to come inside?" Jeonghan rasped. As Seungcheol's erection went limp and he pulled out of the younger, he noticed that he probably should have pulled out seeing his own ejaculation drip down the side of Jeonghan's still quivering thighs. This was going to be a mess to clean.

 

"Sorry..." He sheepishly smiled. "It snuck up on me." He went to help the other stand and squinted until he saw a door on the other side of the room. He was thankful the dressing rooms had bathrooms inside because the embarrassing walk of shame as they left everything in shambles (and each other a mess as well) would ensure this would be their last stop at Jamsil Arena.

He hurriedly made his way over to grab some paper towels and wiped himself down as well as Jeonghan and the table top. They hurried to clean themselves up as best they could. They didn't have time for a shower but tried to get as "clean" as they could. They’d leave the door open on their way out so the smell of two connected bodies wouldn’t linger.

 

“We should probably get going.” Jeonghan sighed as his eyes drooped closed. If he was tired before, he was more than exhausted now. “Do you think anyone… heard?”

 

"I don't know. Couldn't hear anything over the sound of you screaming." He might've hit him if Seungcheol hadn't looked so serious when he said it. The flush to his face only deepened. Before heading out, Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's arm, pulling him in for one last kiss.

 

"What if we did a duet?" Seungcheol asked honestly. He'd considered the idea several times but each time he went to seriously discuss it, something always stopped him.

 

"I think we'd be very obvious." Jeonghan's quick answer let him know that he’d been thinking about it too. "But I think I'd like that."

 

On their way back, they discussed possible styles and concepts for their duet, too many effortless ideas coming to mind. Even though they were no longer in their own little universe and back into the realm of cameras, interviews, and opinions, their aura still glowed violet, the hue of their powerful chemistry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send lots of love to our boys for this upcoming comeback. The album so far seems awesome and I really dig the summer vibe. They work so hard and I am so proud ToT
> 
> If you have comments, questions, or concerns, don't be shy to hit me up on tumblr @eottoghe or here.  
> Thank you to all of the friends I've made recently and the ones who've stuck by me through all my craziness. ( I won't call you out unless you want me to ;D) I love you guys.
> 
> Also what platforms are you all predominantly using? Still interested in the book club but want to see where y'all are most active/comfortable. Kakao, Line, Twitter, Insta, FB, etc.


End file.
